The Quest for the Holey Grail
by KingAurthr
Summary: King Aurthr and Harry Potter and people from Lord of Rings go on a quest to stop the Dark ones from destroying the world.
1. Chapter 1 The Holey Grayil

Once apon a tim King Aurthur and Lancellot were siting in Camelot round the round tabel. Sudden a night carged into the room and yelled "Aurthur! We know were the Holey Grayil is!" Aurthur gassped "I have been lookign for this cup for years! Quick, Lancelot, we must gather the army and go on qeust to get it!" So then Lancellot and Aurther and all the other nights went on ther horses and rode toward the palce were the night had said the greil was hidden.


	2. Chapter 2 The Golbet of Fires

When Aurthir and Lancelot and all the rest of the nights made it to the place they sawd an old rooined castel. In the castle was a scary lite made from a pumkin and some crepy candels. "We must be care" said Aurthur as he wander into the castel door. As he went insid ther was a flash of magic and Aurthur fell down. "What happen!" cryd aurthr "Who are you?" said a voice from the dark. Aurthur look up and it was a small boy with glases and black hair. He had a skar on hs face and then he knew who it was. "Harry Potter!" yelled Authr loudlyt "King Aurthr and Lancelot" repliyed harry. "We have come her to seek the holey grail, do you know were it is?" "Yes, the grail is atually the goblet of fire from the harry poter book" "Gasp" Aurthu said as he stood uprite. "Yes, it is ture. We must join forces and use it power to stop the dark ones!" "what are the dark ones" "They are all the evil wizard from harry potter books and also Morderd from King Aurthur story and also orcs from Lord of Ring plus some other." "Ok" said Authur as he wented outside to get lancelto.


	3. Chapter 3 The lair of the drak ones

In the creepy lair of the dark ones their was Sauron from lord of the rings, voledomor from the harrpotter and also Morded and some evil ghost and ther was eben some skelton and also a Lic King from Wrodl fo Warcraf. They sat around a tabel maked from skul of their enemy. "We must kill harry" said Voldermor. "Yes and also we must kil King Aurthr because he has many nights that coud come and harm us" agree Morded. Sauron smash the tabel with iron glove and said "We mist also stop frodo and sam and gandalt and all those from destroying the ring becayse the ring will destroy all of us." Lick King said "I agree" and the evil skeleon and ghost roared with agreement. Suddeny a dark man appered in the dorway of the room. It was a man made of blood. He said "Evil lord, we have knews of the Aurthr and harry poter! I saw them go into dark creep castel at night yesterday" Voldemor utterd an evil lauf and said "Ha ha ha! We will attack them tonite!" And so bunch of skeleton and ghsot and also ringwrath and death feeder from harry potter went to find the castel and attack Aurthur and harry.


	4. Chapter 4 indian jones and holey grailk

As Aurthr, lancelto and the nights and harry sat inside the castle and talk they herd a knock at the windo. Aurthr peered out of door and saw a man in a hat with a whip. It was indian jones! "Hello indian Jones" Aurthr said out of window. "Hello aurthr" said indian jones. "I have hard ther was a holey grail in here!" "Yes there is but it is also golbet of fire from harry potter book" "Oh ok" "We could use your jelp to stop the dark ones from getting it because if tey do they wil destroy the wrold" "Ok I will help" said indian jones and he cane and sat round the table with the rest of them. "So we must make a plan to stop the drak ones and their evil plot to kill all the peopel on world" "Yes" replid harry as he scrated his scar in thought. Indian jones brougt a crystal skull form his pocket and said "This skul is magicl. It can help us to destroy the dark ones" "Good idea" said Aurthr. So they made a pln to use the crystal skul to stop Voldemor and the rest of the drak ones from their evil plot to destroy the wrodl.


	5. Chapter 5 the dark ones attack

So Aurthr indian jones and harry potter and also lancelt spent the night at the old creep castel. They all went to sleep but suddenly a noise woke them up. indian Jones look out of window and saw a army of skeleton ghots and death feeder and ringwrath led by the man made of blood. "Gasp" he cried and told the others what he had sawn. "Quick get your wepons" said Aurthr so they got their weaons ready. Aurthr had exaclibur harry had a wand and indian Jones wipped a pistol out of his pocket with his whip and put it into his hand and then he loded it with bullet. Lancelt went downstair to get the other nights to help. Indian jones fired bullets at the skeletos and they fell down ded. Harry did a spell and some ghost were destroyed and then Aurthur jumps throu the window and used exalibur to kil some of the death dealer. The lead death deeler was lucis malfoy. He tried to do a avadra kadabra spell but then Aurthur stab him with xcalibur and the blood poored down his front and robes. He screamed "Ah ah" but Aurtur did not stop stabing him until he fell down on the flor ded. Then the ringwrath and the man mad of blood and some ghost that were not killed by harry spell ran away back to the dark ones secret lar to tell what had happed. "I am sorry drak ones but we coud not stop them they were too powerrful for lucicus and his death deelers." "What!" yelled Suaron and the lick king and they stood up in anger. "I am sorry" said the man made of blood with a pathefic voice but they did not listen. "Next tim we must make sure we defet them" "Yeah" agreed Vodlermor.


	6. Chapter 6 the russian and the nazis

The drak ones suddeny stoped their meeting as the door open. Then some nazi and the russian woman from indian Jones and the crystal skull came inside. They all had gun and lots of bullets and then the woman said "We have come to join the dark ones we want to kill Indian jones" "Ok" said Mordered and then they began to train. Voldermor teached them some spell and Sauron give them some orc armor to wear. Also the woman joined the table with the other head dark ones. "Our last plan failed we need a new plan" said Vodelmor "Yes" agree lick king. "This tim we need to attack secretly not with massive army" "Good idea" and so they made a plan to send a few nazi and ringwrath who survive last fight to go under secret tunel to find harry and Aurthr and the others. Meanwhile at the castel Harry and indian jones and Aurthr were setting out to meet frodo and gandalf so they could combin the power of crystal skull and ring and holey grail together into one weapon to slay drak ones. They met Hagrid outside who carry their things and also lancelto and his nights. "where is gandalg and the others" asked harry "Don't know" reply hagrid "but maybe they are at the forbidden forest" "Ok we will go to forbidden forest" said Aurthr and then they set off.


	7. Chapter 7 forbidden forest

Soon harry and hagrid and Aurthr and indian jones had made it to forbidden forest. It was dark and scare and they stood outside it. "We cannot see" said hagrid so harry made a lumos and his wand lighted up for them to see path ahead. There was lots of black trees and grass and also it was misty. So they went in. Aurthr could see eyes in the tree so he pulled out his excaliber and stab the tree but there was nothing there. "What are you doin" said Hagrid "I thought there was somethin in it" "Ok" The keep walking until they saw a clearing. In the clearing was bones and skeleton on the floor and also dead body on the trees and blood on the floor. "I do not like it" said Indian jones. Suddenly as them walk in a loud roar. A three headed dog come into the clearing. "Fluffy!" exclaimed hagrid and he went and stroke fluffy on the head and rub his chin "Fluffy will help us find the frodo and hobbit" so fluffy did a sniff on the ground and then he found the trail.


	8. Chapter 8 the spider attack

They followd the trail to a large cave in the cave was lots of spider webs. Harry was scare but Aurthr said "Do not be scared it is only web" and slash them with exalibur so they all fell down. They walked into the cave and then they saw some spider cocoons with gandalf, sam, frodo, aragorn and the rest inside. "Help" cried frodo and so they cut down the coocoos and set them free. "What happened" said Aurthr "it was spiders they trapped us in the web" "Did you kill them" "No they are still there" and then the heard a loud hiss. Suddenly two monster spider came down from cealing it was Shelob and Aragog! They were working for dark ones. Many baby spiders came also. "Attack" cried aragog and then the baby spiders attacked. Arthr stabed some with excalibur and harry did a flipondo spel and knock some down a big hole. Hagrid stomped some and fluffy eat them and the lord of the rings people also stab some baby spiders. Indian jones kill some with his wip. Then when they had won Agargog and shelobb attacked and also the terror spiner spider from zuludrak in world of Wacraft. merry and pipen got caught and eaten but everyone else fort the spiders and then they died. "I am sorry mery and pipin" said gandalf "but now we must defeat the dark ones" and so they all started to go toward the dark one lair to make the ultimate wepon to destroy it.


	9. Chapter 9 in the lare of the drak ones

Soon they made it to the secret laur of the dark ones. At the door was skulls and bones and then they went inside. Inside the floor was made of skuls and the wall of bones and blood pored out of the floor and the walls and the doors were painted in blood. There was torch made of human skulls with cadanel inside like a pumpin on the walls as well. "What is this palce" said Hagrid and then he herd a noise outside the door. It was the secret nazi attack! So they got the wepons again and ready to figt. 20 nazis come inside with guns and spells and also orc armor. They shot at Aurthr but he used his sheild to delfect the bullet. And then they did a spell and the skull on the wall come alive into skeleons and the skeltons attacked harry poiter and hargird. The skeleton growned and run froward in a army to kill gandalf and the rest of the lord of the rings. Gandalg did a magic blast and burn some skeleton and then araggorn swung the sword and cut some sekeltons. Becuase they were made of bones they did not bled but the fell down on the flor dead any way. The skeleons were all ded but one was left and he kill sam with sharp bone finger claws. "Sam" cryed frodo and he stabbd the last sekelton and it died as well. "Poor sam" said indian jones "but at least we killed the skeletons" and then the ringwrath and rest of the nazis attacked. Indian joens pulled a flamethrower out if his pocket and burned the nazis but the armor protected them. "It is no good" showted indian jones. Then the ringwrath did a ringwrath screach and everyone got sacred and fell on the flor and the celaing made of more skulls starts to colapes in. It was rain skuls and blod and bones and dead bodies from the screach but Aurthru and lacelto got up and did a masive stab with ther swords and kill the ringwrath. Some balck blood spill on the floor and then the ded body disapered. "We are the winr" chierd indian jones but then they saw a dor and through he dorr was the man made of blood!


	10. Chapter 10 the man made from blood

(other title: i am no man)

When hary sor the man mad of blood he scraem and said "Ah it is my arch enemy the man made of blood! It is realy prof Quirel blood reanimaled into life and also mixed in is some blod from the man who is a rat and also blood from some death feader! Also it is the spirit of the which king from lord of the ring" "yes" agree Hagrid and then hary said "Quick my freind run away I will fight the man made of blood" and so Aurthr and indian jones and the others all ran away from the blood. "Ha ha ha" laufed the man and he made it rain blod from the seeling and also from the flor and then he set the blod on fire. He turn into a pond of boilin blod and began to swim towoord hary and hargrid. So hary did a abrava kedarvr spell but it hit the blood and disapareted "Oh no the spell dont work" said harry and then the blod turnd back to a man and said "you cannot harmn me I am the man made of blood". "It is true" so then the turn to flee but suddenly through the seling fell aowin from lord of thr rings in a disguise of a man (she had not been kort by spider) so they stop runing. "ha ha ha" said the blod and then his other hed on the back of his said "ha ha ha I am the lord volermor head and no man canot kill us" hary did another spell but it mis the blood and so he run behind hargrid and flufy who growl at the blod. "i am no men" yellowed ageowin and sliced the blood with her sword and the blod man bleeded all ofer the flor and the walls and screamd "no no I canot be died" "yes you can" said eowhin and took of the disguise "it is a woman" "yes you fool" "oh i am defeated" and then the blood man set of fire and burn away into the wind. "horay" shouted hagrind and hary and then they ran to the others with eyeowin.


	11. Chapter 11 the fight of the bat man

Later hary and hargid and iowin and flufy made it bak to the place were the other were waiting. "What happen" sayed argaron "We fort the man made of blod" "Did you victori" "yes we did" "That is good" and so they carryied on to the scary chaimber of the dark ones headqarters. It was dark but gandaf and harry did a lumos spel (hary had teach some harry pioter magic to gandalf) so it was alight enuf to walk. They walked for ours and ours and ours maybe even for daes but eventual they maid it to the door of the dark ones headqorters. It was a door make of skull and bone and dead bodi and even some eyeballs in tere. There was blood poir out of door and handel and floor and a sine paint in black blood "DARK ONE LARE IF YOU ENTER YOU WILL BE KILL" "look" saud indian jones it is a evil sign "yes" replied legolas and he shot the dor with a arrow to see if he cood open it. The dor did not move even 1 centeemeter so then argaron hit it with his sword and it fell down on the flor. Then a lowd voice rung out "the lare is under attack" "oh no it was tarpped" said King Arthr and so they hid in a hole in wall made off skulls. A lot of evil bat came out of door with evil read eyes and bited borhomir who did not fit in the hole. Then a big man who was half a bat came out of the door and shooted bohirimir in the chest like in the movie with alot arrows. "Argh" yell Bohomir and then Argagorn and Legolass and King aurthr and the other went out but the bat man flewed away with wings and laufed "ha ha ha I am the dark ones general and I am very power you canno stop me form kil borhormir" And then they tryied to give borhormir some magic healing spels but it did not and then he dieded on the floor and the blod went throw the floor and into the sewer underneth. "how much more must dyed" say Gandalg sadenly as then they walked throw the door and went to fight dark one.


	12. Chapter 12 the time warp

Inside the door was the final hedqarters of the dark one lair. Eberyone gasp as they sawed the people siting around the evil skul tabel and there was voldermor and Morderd and lick king and the rest. "Ha ha ha you will not excape" they laufed and sudden a trap fell down form the seling and trapped them in a cage. Frodo and gandalf and harry poter and the rest scremed as the lick king did a evil spell and then some zombies came from the flor and they growned. "Oh no" said indian Jones it is zombies help somebody help!. "There is no one" sayed Morderd and laufed with an evil lauf ha ha ha. Then the zombie clawed at the cage to attack and just as they got in and bited frodo sudden a loud noise. It was the tardise from dcotor who! "Quick get inside the tardis we must stop the drak ones in the past" so they ran inside before the zombie cold get any. "Ok we will makes a plan to stop the drak ones in the past before they can make the secret lare" "yes that good idea" "we must not send too many" "ok king arhur and indian jones and gandalg will go" "ok" so r who tooks the rest to castle and put aruthr and indian jones and gandal back into the past with time wrap. In the past it was 20 year ago and then the dark ones had no become on one team yet. "good luck" sayed dr who and then he took the tarduis and flewed back to the real tim. "ok first we go and stop voldermor sayed arthr "ok" relyed indian jones so then they went to sleep to morning then they wold go and kill voldermor.


	13. Chapter 13 buttermans butterbeer

They woked up in their beds in the morning in the past. Gandaf woke up first and cookes some porrage on a stove for ther brekfast. He lighted the fire with his staf (there is no electricuty in the past) and put some oat and suagr in a pan and cooks until it was made into porage. Then indian jones woke up and said "I want some sosage for brekfast aswell" so he put some sosage on the stove. Then aragron work up and they eated a bowl of porrage and sosage each until they were ready to go on quest again. "We must stop volderwrot but first we need to find the won ring form the shire" said gandalg if we do that we can make relic of powar to sop the drak ones taking over the world. "Yes" agreed indian jones and so thet they set off to shire in hobbittown for find the ring. The shire was long way away even in the past so they walked for a long long tim many ours and ours. They walked past gondor where argaron lived but as it was past he was not king yet it was still the horrible man who gets burned in a fire in the movie. after a long tim they made it to the shire but it was dark so the went to the dancing pony in instead. Inside was mr butterbean and he said "hello gandalf and argaron and indian jones what can I get you" "a room for three pleas and also sone chicken wings and burger for our tea" said gandalf and so butterman giffed them a key and they went upstars to the room I will bring the burger soon said butterman and then they closed the door. they started to make plan to go to shire and get ring from past frodo but then they thought oh no maybe bilbo has it in past instead or even the golum has it in stead. "I dont not no" said indian jones we willfind out in morning. "yes" replyoed aragaorn and then the bitterman camed with their burgers nand chicken wing even thow it was past they tasted the same and it was very tasty. they also drank some butterbeer which was made by butterman even though it is really from hogsmeed in hary potter. "now we must sleep" said gandalg and so they sleeped until morning.


	14. Chapter 14 no time for cheese

In the morning they eated some more chicken and burgers and butterbeans and butterbeer and also some porrage. Then they said thanks to the butterman and left to go to shire. they bort a horse from a man each and then rode into the shire. "hello hobbit men were is bilbo and fordo house" "hello argaron and gandalg and indian jones it is up on that hill" so they went up the hill and into the house. It was a small house and ther was frodo and bilbo inside smoking a hobbit pipe and eating some cheese. "hello froodo and bildo" said indian jones and he went and also aet some cheese as it was tasti. "THERE IS NO TIME FOR CHEESE" yellowed gandalgf and he took the cheese and stamped on it. "Quick we need the won ring so we can make artifact of poawer to stop dark ones where is it. I dont know about a ring sayed bilbo "oh no golum must have it" said argaron "yes agreed indian jones" so they quickly ran out of house and back onto their hoirses "sorry about the cheese we will buy a new one" said gadanlf "but now we must hurry" and so they rided along the path out of hobbittown and to the cave were golum lived. the cave was very dark and very smell and also there was ded fish in it and it was not nice at all. "yuk this is horrible" sayd indian jones but we must go in to get the ring" mentioned gandalgf "ok" said Indian jones and so they did on go in. gandlai did a light on his staff and the lite lighted up the cave and so they looked arond for gloum and the won ring. "helllooo" said a voice and it was the glolum and he was sitting ona rock in the nasty cave. "looks whos its iss my preshousses gandalss and indians joneses and aragons theys wants tos takeses ours wons ringses froms uss" "yes we do" put gandalg "firsts yous musts dos as riddleses withs uss" said goulm (becase in the hobbit book he does a riddle with bilbo) "ok agreed argaorn "I will do the first riddel".


End file.
